The End of Arcon
by stealth16
Summary: The End of Arcon is about a young mage and is ruled by a Hemdor. The Hemdor finds where the underground city of Recta and destroys it along with Arcon's family. Now Arcon must avenge his family's death and restore peace to the land.
1. Default Chapter

The End of Arcon  
  
Written by: Stealth161987  
  
Millions of years before the Black War, there was an Oracle named Erias. She predicted the end of the earth. People mocked her and charged her for serious crimes including the conspiracy of the destroying the Earth. She was shot, burned, and hung after she watched her children die. Little did the people know that... she was right. She predicted a Mage named Uricidas would lead an army to Mt. Farik, a non-existing mountain during the time she foretold her prediction. Uricidas would then accidentally open a gate to protect himself from the cold, harsh winter upon the mountain's peak. He would then during the night be slaughtered by...it... There is no word to describe him. He is like a troll that can shift itself in a way to tangle its foes. It can slither like a snake but has legs. He makes no sound, yet leaves giant footprints in the ground despite his huge size. The people of Earth decided to call the monstrosity, 'a Hemdor.' The Hemdor destroyed villages as if it were gum under his foot. Before Erias died, she made another prediction. She said the person who would slay the Hemdor would be from the same bloodline as Uricidas. His name would be Arcon.  
  
In the cold depths of the cave cluttered with 5,000 people, lies Recta, the city of the lost. This is where most of the survivors of the Hemdor live. It took 60 years to cut their way though the rock just to build one house! While brave knights fought off the Hemdor away from the gates of Recta, Recta closed the door to the city using big boulders so the Hemdor could not get in. The remaining outsiders forgot about the cities whereabouts and it became "The City of the Lost." But before the gates were closed, the city Recta supplied itself with enough food and resources to last the people 1,000 years by sneaking and foraging. Luckily, they were not seen foraging. But lately, they running out of supplies and it is time to retrieve some more.  
  
"Arcon! Arcon! Wake up!" cried Arcon's mother.  
Arcon opens his eyes slowly and suddenly his heart starts to race with excitement and fear rushing about him. Today is the day of Staff Giving. It is a day where every child at age 15 receives their staff to become a master at the art of sorcery.  
"Wahoo! Today I get my staff!" shouts Arcon.  
"Come on down!" yells his mother.  
Arcon, now with an adrenaline rush, ran down the long winding steps of stairs to get to his calling mother. Just as Arcon gets half way down the stairs, he hears a pound that sounds as great as thunder itself. And he realizes the inevitable. He sees a hole with a small stream of light shining though it and then it becomes black. He realizes it is the end of Recta...the Hemdor has found the entrance.  
  
Arcon, still running down the stairs, tries to think of how the Hemdor found Recta. When Arcon finally stops running, he sees one of the rocks from the old boulders fall off and hit the ground killing a mother who is trying to save her child. He continues to run faster than he has ever had before to the staff room to obtain his own staff to try to stop the beast. When Arcon gets 15 feet from the door, he sees his mother trapped under a rock calling for him with a staff in hand. He goes to her, kneels down and takes the staff. With a mournful voice she manages to get out these words, "Arcon, take that staff and leave Recta. There is an illegal exit that I built for emergencies only. You must train yourself in the way of the Mage to destroy the Hemdor. I have a feeling you are the...only one who can kill him. I believe that Uricidas was right. Good- bye...my son..."  
As Arcon mourns for his mother's death, he runs to the area of which he was told and only to leaves using the exit. 


	2. The Mysterious Men

Arcon, once gone through the exit, finds himself in a mysterious cave. He has no idea that this exit is an entrance to the spider lair. With cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and no longer an exit, since rocks blocked it, Arcon presses on. His mother may have built an exit but it was a dangerous path to take. Not knowing how to use his staff or the path to the outside, Arcon wanders around trying to see a glimpse of light, besides his own. Arcon's staff is very different from the others. It has a strange orb attached to the top of the staff and is strapped down by strands of dragon skin. Lurking in the black, cold darkness, are several pairs of yellow, beaming eyes staring at him. Arcon, for a moment, pauses because he hears strange noises shifting about him. He turns with a swift, yet silence motion and sees four hungry, black spiders. All of them are drooling with their poisonous venom and as each hits the ground, the acid burns a hole right through the ground. As a spider starts to pounce, Arcon pulls up his staff and the orb starts to become green . . . The spider jumps at his prey and is . . . shot!? The spider falls over dead while the other spiders feed upon them. Arcon sees that the spiders eat their wounded. Arcon, also, notices that he did not shoot the spider. So, He turns toward three shadowy figures moving around. When they emerge from the darkness, Arcon sees that there are three hunters.  
"Come on! Don't just stand there!"  
"Who said that?!" cries Arcon still trembling in fear. A light sparks. Arcon turns toward the light and notices three hunters, all pointing at the spiders with poison arrows.  
"Come on, lad! Hop to it! We can't just keep pointing our arrows at these spiders forever!"  
Arcon slowly skitters away from the spider toward the hunters and the hunters open fire at the spiders, killing them instantly.  
"We came here for the poison. You're lucky for us to find you way in here. Why are you here in a dreadful place anyway? And how did you get past the trolls with that thing!?" shouted a hunter.  
"You can't even create fire with that!" said a man standing behind the three hunters.  
"King Rycus!" they all said in complete, dumbfounded surprise. King Rycus is the noblest king of them all. He is king of Isdor and he is famous for creating archer mages. Arcon does not know of this because all he ever used was a sword.  
"How do you know if I can create fire or not?" exclaimed Arcon.  
"Your staff orb is green."  
"So it has meaning? The color, I mean."  
"Absolutely," interrupting one of the hunters, "You should know that if you travel through caves! How did you survive? Shortcut?"  
"No, my mother built a secret exit inside the city of Recta."  
"WHAT! The lost city of Recta! Show us the way there!"  
"I cannot, for it is destroyed. The Hemdor came and destroyed the city and killed my mother. I have no way to get back inside because the only entrance is guarded by the Hemdor."  
"The Hemdor! You should have said something! We need to get out of here before he hears us!"  
"Quick! Stay close to us and don't get lost. We're gonna get out of here really quick," said the anxious hunter.  
The king lifts up his hands and shouts, "Ira Ihm Mysara!" A portal suddenly opens and Arcon and the other hunters including the king walk through to the great city of Isdor. But just before the portal closes indefinitely, Arcon comes out of the portal to grab his favorite hat. 


	3. King Rycus

"So, let me get this straight. You lived in Recta for all of your life, got a staff, ran away from a Hemdor using an emergency exit, managed to survive against spiders, and you have never known how to use your staff?" asked the one of the hunters.  
"Looks like you could use some training, lad," said the King, "I will be willing to train you only if you are willing to try to kill the Hemdor."  
"Sure! I want to kill the Hemdor so bad! He killed my mother and father. A long time ago, my father was the King of Recta. He was soon sent to go and kill the Hemdor . . . he never came back and you already know about what happened to my mother," said Arcon slowly pausing between words and phrases.  
"Come to my Barracks for proper training tomorrow."  
"King Rycus! You have to celebrate the 5000th university of when we invented the first spell book!"exclaimed the King's Jester.  
"Your right!" says the King to the Jester. The King looks at Arcon and tells him, "Perhaps after tomorrow?"  
"Okay."  
"It is settled then. Let us be off! Arcon needs his rest!"  
Arcon couldn't sleep that night. He just kept wondering what would have happened if those hunters weren't there to protect him from the spiders. He also kept wondering about how the Hemdor found the lost city. The boulder blocking the main entrance is so thick that nobody can hear anything through it. Recta couldn't even hear the rain. So, how did that Hemdor find the city? During this thought, Arcon was interrupted by one of the hunters.  
"Sir, It is now time to start your training."  
"I thought it was supposed to be tomorrow."  
"No, Sir. That is when Rycus will train you. The other hunters and I are going to train you in the ways of the sword and shield! Get yourself prepared and breakfast is served downstairs in the lounge!"  
Arcon pulls on his pants and puts on his shoes and shirt, all provided by the King, and makes his way toward the Barracks because he just wasn't very hungry. Arcon notices that there is nobody here. He searches for any of the three hunters and cannot find them anywhere. In a sudden, lighting fast moment, Arcon finds himself in the middle of the Barracks's arena surrounded by five soldiers, all pointing spears at him. They are close, but not close enough to just push a little to draw blood.  
"Disarmed, eh?" comes from a mysterious voice.  
Arcon looks up at the roof of the barracks and sees the hunter swatting.  
"You really should never keep your guard down, Arcon. Fall back!"  
With this quick command, the soldiers pull up their spears and exit the arena.  
"Okay, Arcon! Ready?"  
"Ready?" Arcon asks. "For what?"  
"Your gonna have to face me! If you defeat me, Arcon, then you won't have to learn the ways of the sword because I know it. Beat me and King Rycus will give you the secret to sword and shield fighting by using a spell he created. READY! Draw your weapon . . . First, go get it . . . and then draw it!"  
The Hunter jumps from his perch onto the arena when Arcon gets his staff. 


End file.
